To make Specter Jealous ONE SHOT
by UkkiJailbird
Summary: Pink wants Specter. But after several attempts she decides only on thing: Get him by making him jealous! She uses Blue as her fake boyfriend for the whole devious scheme! A little Blue/Pink


"Specter, I wish he knew what our love was!" Pink sang to herself, her hands resting under her chin and supporting Pink atop of her bed. She kicked her legs and hummed to herself. "I can't believe he never notices how much I love him! Oh, I made a song about how much I love him for pete's sake!" She covered her face with a pillow. "What if he finds another girl? What if he's not into me? I know! If I make him jealous he'll want me for sure!" She jumped off her bed and giggled with joy. She suddenly paused."But who will be my "boyfriend"?" Pink stopped and paced around her room. "Red? No. Yellow? Augh, no. White? Oh, EW why did I even think that?" The girl shook her head in disgust thinking about her and Ukki White in a relationship. "Hmmm...Blue? Perfect! That'll make Specter jealous!" She looked into her super-star mirror and gave a wicked smile. "Specter, you will be mine!"

Blue sat in his room looking at his music box with the picture of Pink in it. "Oh Pink, I love you so much," He said at the lifeless picture. He would've given the world to her. But she wouldn't have done the same. "Pink, If only you loved me back. Then I would of-" He heard a knock on his door and slammed the music box shut.

"Hello?" He saw Pink at the door. "P-pink? U-uh, what're you doin' here, partner?" Seeing Pink made him jump a little, but he managed to look nonchalant and tilted his hat up. "Hiya, Blue! Listen, I need help with something..." She looked at the ground and played with her sleeve. "Hm? Is somethin' broken? Ya need anythin' fixed?" He was about to turn to get his tool box but Pink caught him by his sleeve.

"Psh, If I needed something fixed I would have gone to Ukki white! Now listen, I want to uh, get someone jealous... And I need your help!"

"I'm not followin' ya, Pink. Care to explain a lil' more?"

"I want you to be my "boyfriend" just to get Specter jealous. To you know, make him want me! And I chose you because well, look at you! So what do you say, "honey'? Please?" She shined him begging eyes.

"Alright, anythin' fer you, Pink," Blue smiled back.

"Thanks, honey!" She pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Now I want you meet me at the park tomorrow, 'Kay? Like a fake-date!" Pink slipped a small note into his pocket. "And don't screw this up! Bye!"

Pink skipped away humming the lovey-dovey begginning of "Banana Heartbreak". Blue waved and blushed a bit looking at the note. He closed the door and sank to the floor. "Wow a date with Pink? I-I mean, even if its jus' a fake one to get Specter jealous, I mean, wow!" He smiled uncontrollably as he read the note with the address to the park to himself.

The next day Ukki Blue strolled to the park and minutes later saw Pink walk up to him. "Howdy, Pink! You look great!"

"Thanks Blue~ Don't over-do it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a bench. Blue looked at Pink as she swung her legs and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. The singer hummed a tune and saw Specter eating some ice cream and coming their way. "Quick, he's right there!" Pink said, she pulled Blue in for a hug as Specter walked by. "Hiya Specter~ Notice something?" Pink giggled as the cowboy blushed and Specter paused for a light conversation. "So, you and Blue are going out, eh?" He chuckled. "Finally someone to keep Pink away from me," He teased. Pink frowned but quickly picked up her attitude. "Yeah, jealoooous?"

"Heh, not at all. Seeya, lovebirds~!" He laughed and continued walking. Pink's eyes began to glow a dark red. "He wasn't even a BIT jealous?" Her grip on Blue tightened. "W-woah partner c-calm down!" He gasped for air and asked her to let go. She quickly realized that she had Blue in a death-hug and apologized, he coughed a bit. "Maybe next time you'll get him eh, Pink?"

"Y-yeah," She sniffled. "Maybe next time." She coiled her hands around Blue and acted like he was Specter.

The Next day Pink dragged Blue along wherever she went. Cinemas, malls, art museums, just to get any level of jealousy from Specter. As Blue was dragged along everywhere with Pink, he soon forgot they were all just fake-dates and tried making moves on here every time. Pink denied though, saying that her heart belonged to Specter and that "They were just fake-dates, remember?"

On Pink's eighth try, she took Blue to the park again but as a picnic with her, Blue, and Specter. The two walked to the park and set the picnic blanket. When Specter arrived, he greeted both of them and sat down. Pink held Blue's hand while Specter looked and he didn't do anything but smirk and go on with what he was doing. Pink frowned alittle and opened the picnic basket to serve hotdogs and soda. They all talked for a while about the scenery or about animals or pipo monkeys. "Well, its getting late and I think I should go. You know, busy trying to dominate the world and all. Ta ta!" Specter got up and didn't give the two enough time to say goodbye to their precious leader before he left. Pink sat down on the picnic blanket, brought her knees to her chest and put her head down. Blue turned to Pink and heard the singer cry. "Blue I-its not working. Every time! He doesn't even get a-a teeny b-bit jealous!" She looked and the cowboy and he wiped a tear from her eye. " We'll get him next time, right?"

"You say that every time and it ends up failing! I should just stop..." She put her head down again and started to sing.

"D-don't you see I love you, don' y-you s-see I love you. I can't spend the rest of my life. I c-can't spend the rest of my life crying so I-I'll spend the rest of m-my-" She stopped mid way from too much crying. Her body shook and she lifted her head up to wipe her tears. Singing usually helped her overcome her sadness but heartbreak was too much. Blue scooted closer to Pink.

"So I'll spend the rest of my life. So I'll spend my entire life chasin' you." Blue sang where she left off and looked at the girl. "Pink, a wonderful girl like you shouldn't let life take advantage of her. Whenever you're this upset you'd usually go off on a rampage kickin' life's butt." Pink tried to stop crying and giggled a bit. "You're right, Blue. I shouldn't be crying about some heartbreak." She wiped away more tears. "Thanks, Blue." She leaned onto him and slowly wrapped her arms around the cowboy. "This's the best fake-date ever." Blue's smile faded a little and he sat there frozen.

"Y-you're... you're welcome, Pink..." 


End file.
